Prince Night Twist
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Something is coming, everypony was feeling it. When we find out who this pony is, no pony knows who he is, except for Luna and Celestia. Well, because it's their brother. And everypony's scared of him, what am I going to do stay with the group. Or do what's right?
1. Coming

It was coming, yet no pony even knew what it was. Every pony just had this feeling, I did as well, but mine was a bit more intense than the others. I mean having the same dream every night started, to get me wondering. Who is this pony, and what is he planning to do, was he going to capture and kill, or just do other things I don't want to say. This got too intense, it started to bother me, and I mean like really bother me. I walked around my room at night, wondering about this, thing, and why this pony was bothering me the most. Did he know me or something, I had no clue. Luna franticly walked into the room, seeming like she had something very important to tell me.

"I found out who this pony is" Luna said, I tilted my head.

"well spit it out, who is he". I said.


	2. Brother?

"well, it's my brother" Luna said, I was shocked I didn't even know they had a brother.

"Sadly, I have not figured out why he is bothering you the most". Luna said, walking around the room, I was actually a little scared, I mean a pony I don't know, and it's Luna's brother. I realized he could have great power; maybe he wanted mine, to take over Equestria. I really had no clue at this point, I laid back down in the bed looking over at Luna.

"All we can do now it wait" I said, Brine came upstairs and totally knew what the situation was.

"Agreed, Luna all we can do for now is wait, don't worry when he strikes we'll be ready". He said, Luna nodded in return and flew out the window, out to guard the night. I got in bed with the covers on and closed my eyes, Brine walked over.

"You scared about this aren't you" he said, I opened my eyes, and looked up at him, I nodded.

"But don't worry, everything's going to be fine". He said walking out of the room. I lay their eyes wide open, and heart beating a little faster than normal, I felt a colt mist flow around my neck. I bolted to sit up, seeing nothing but the moon light coming through the window. I screamed at what appeared next to the window.


	3. Going Alone

He was darker than any other pony id seen before. His eyes, pure white, with a hint of dark blue. He didn't say anything just pointed out the window and disappeared. Brine ran upstairs, seeing what all the commotion was.

"is everything alright" he asked, I nodded slightly in return.

"just another dream I suppose" I said laying back down, he went back downstairs. I got up and looked out the window. There was nothing out my window, just the forest. I walked away, then instantly I ran back to the window.

"wait" I said to myself.

"he was pointing towards the forest, t-the Everfree Forest". It was hard to swallow, would he come back every night and do this until I went, well there was just one way to find out. Tomorrow night I would go to the forest, _alone_.


	4. Prince Night Twist

The wind was cold, and everything was lit up by the moon in the sky. I grabbed my things, and left a note, I didn't want any pony thinking I was foalnapped. I slowly and cautiously walked towards , the forest trying not to make any noise, I kept hearing branches break making me turn my head so many times. Soon, it was midnight I was in the middle of the forest, waiting..

(**Somewhere, not that far away**)

" I can't believe it, she's here" the guard said, looking over his shoulder.

"Nightmare, you must go tell the Prince right away". The colt nodded, running towards the hidden castle. He ran into the throne room, seeing the Prince as bored as ever. Night Twist sat up,

"what do you want" he said, seeming to be a little unhappy about the situation.

"sorry sir, but we wanted to tell you that she has entered the wood, we believe she is seeking you". The prince suddenly felt spirited, and excited about the situation.

"wow, she actually got what I was trying to say, alright Commander Nightmare, let's go". Nightmare saluted then led Prince to the exact spot I was in.

(**Back to me**)

I heard murmuring, but I thought it was just something else making a noise. I was just about to walk home when on the hill, I saw him, he flew down about 1 yard from me, I back off a little bit. He seemed to be smiling but I couldn't tell.

"Finally some pony got what I was trying to say" he said, standing up taller, I back off even more. His ears went down, he lowered his head and walked away.

"Finally after getting one pony's attention, I find out that she's scared of me". He walked to the top of the small cliff, and sat by the ledge. What was I supposed to do, run away, or talk to him, he seems harmless, why would Princess Luna say that story about him then? But, since I've entered this world, I've learned a lot of things, even judging a book by its cover. So I did what any pony wouldn't do, I walked towards the ledge.


	5. Wrong

As I walked towards the cliff, the wind started to feel warmer, it calmed me down, feeling less tense about what was happening. I laid down next to him,

"I'm sorry" I said, grabbing his attention.

"it's just the only thing scaring every pony is the story that Luna's telling us". He sighed looking up in the sky.

"I hate it when she does that, I just returned from the edge of Equestria, I was forced to stay there after I went insane". He looked at me.

"I'm not trying to harm any pony, I just want to fit in" he laid back down.

"is that why you wanted my attention, because I'm usually the one not afraid of anything, and that I'm friends with your sister". He nodded.

"just the first one, I really did want your attention for my sister's sake". We then heard hoofsteps running towards up coming from the wood, it was Luna and Celestia, with about 10 guard behind them.

"I swear if you put a hoof on her Night, I will kill you" Luna yelled, I stood up walking in front of him.

"Leave him alone, he's not hurting me in any way". I yelled back.

"Back off Silver, this is not something you should get into" Celestia said.

"no, Luna's been telling every pony a lie, he's not the pony he used to be". I growled, Luna backed off, realizing what she had done.

"Silver, leave this is not your business". Celesia said, stepping forward.

"No, I said I'm not leaving him, and it's staying that way.

"Fine, I don't mind killing you, if it's to save Equestria". She ran up to me, ramming my chest, and throwing me off the ledge. I couldn't fly I was knocked out, death growing near. Celestia was just about to shoot me when Night shot her shoulder. She backed off in pain, Night growled.

"Just take some time to realize what you're doing, and maybe then you'll be a true leader" Night said, jumping off the cliff. He went as fast as he could catching me just in time, only inches away from hitting rock bottom, we disappeared, having no clue where I was going, was a little hard to think about. All I knew, is that I was going to be perfectly fine.


	6. Apologizing

I was awake, but I didn't want to get up, I was already in enough pain. I groaned turning around, on the cushion I was on. It hurt so bad I wanted to scream, but I really didn't want to. After another like, 2 hours of rest, I finally felt like I was able to actually walk. I walked to a window seeing Celestia and her troops waiting outside, I thought Celestia wasn't acting like herself lately, it was strange.

"Are they still out there" Night Twist said walking into the room, I nodded I was confused though.

"Where's Luna" I asked.

"I'm here" a voice said, then Luna walked into the room.

"Why are you here" I growled.

"I- I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to assume that Night was still evil, and for that I apologize". Luna said.

"It's ok, I mean, you didn't know" Night said, hugging Luna.

"And I don't care what you do, you're my sister, and for that I'll always forgive you". He said, stepping away from Luna. There was a moment of silence.

"So, Luna how long have you been here". I asked.

"Hmmm, about an hour I guess". Luna replied. I tilted my head.

"So you and Night never talked for an hour". I said, Night shook his head.

"I apologized, but she really didn't we did talk, just not express our emotions". Night said.

"Here I'm going to get us all water, I'll be right back" Night said, about 4 minutes later he came back with the water, we just sat and I guess talked about some stuff, but Luna brought up something at the worst possible time.

"Oh Night, I forgot to tell you, that your related to Silver right here". Luna said, Night spit out his water on the floor.

"WHAT" he exclaimed, putting his water on the table.

"oh right" I said.

"Now that I think about it I am related to him". I continued, laying down.

"But how are you related to me" Night said

"well, Silver's my daughter, I adopted her when she came into this world with no parents, so if she's related to me, she's related to you". Luna said.

"Well that's interesting" Night said,

"But now we've got other things worry about".


	7. Brine

Night was right, Celestia was till outside, and we had no plan.

"Does any pony else think Celestia is acting a little, ya know, off?" I said

"Since Night arrived she's been acting all weirdo, even trying to kill me".

"It's not that she's going crazy, she's just jealous". Luna said.

"woah" I thought to myself.

"I've never heard Celestia and jealous in the same sentence". I kept thinking.

"Well some pony's got to go out there" I said.

"We can't stay here forever"

No pony was going outside, so again I guess I had to be the brave one.

"Fine, fine, I'll got out if you guys won't" I said walking downstairs towards the door. They didn't seem to try to stop be, probably thinking they couldn't.

It was night, the cold wind blowing, I guess Luna found a way to lower the moon inside. I walked on the path to Ponyville, Celestia and her troops had finally left. Ponyville was completely empty, no pony in sight, I saw some guards roaming the streets, I avoided them with ease. I was by my house when I was tackled by a colt In a black cloak, he pinned me to the ground.

"who are you" he growled. I lifted my hooves off my face, I suddenly became, at ease.

"Oh, it's just you" I said, pushing him off and standing back up.

"Do I know you" he asked cautiously, I took off my hood, staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh, it's you, WAIT, you're not dead!" he yelled hugging me.

"Why wouldn't I be alive" I said

"Well, Celestia told everypony you were dead". Brine said confused.

"She said her evil brother killed you". He went on. I growled, grabbing Brine by his ear.

"Come on you're coming with me" I said, brining him to the castle then dropping him on the floor.

"Where are we" he asked standing up and feeling his ear for any wounds. Luna and Night walked down the stairs.

"What's going on" Night asked

"Who's this pony" he continued waiting for an answer


	8. You Passed

"This is my friend ,Brine, and he told me something very interesting" I said. Brine ran behind me.

"I-is that Prince Night Twist" Brine said, I kicked him in the shoulder.

"Well, apparently Celestia told everypony that Night was the one who almost killed me, infact she said I was dead" I said, becoming more pissed off.

"Uhh" Night groaned

"I'm never going to be accepted". He continued walking back up the stairs.

"Brine come out, he's not going to harm you or any pony". I said. Brine slowly walked out from behind me.

"It's true" Luna said.

"He's not harmful". I walked back outside, Brine followed.

"Where's Celestia" I asked.

"She should be in Ponyville, she came to see Twilight today". Brine responeded, I started running towards Ponyville. And Celestia was of course, was there talking to the Elements of Harmony. I ran in seeming to catch some attention.

"You're alive!" Rainbow yelled. She tried to hug me but, I pushed her aside standing confidently infront of Celestia.

"I can't believe you, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!". I said, starting to tear.

"WHY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" I continued not stopping the tears. Twilight walked up to me,

"Silver calm down" she said.

"NO" I yelled. Turning back to Celestia.

"YOU LIAR, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, HE'S YOUR BROTHER"

"Woah, woah, woah" Rainbow said,

"What's up with you". I turned to her, lowering my voice.

"Night never tried to kill me, Celestia did, I was getting in her way, but Night saved my life". I said. Turning back to Celestia, I growled.

Everypony turned to Celestia, looking all confused.

"C-Celestia, why would you do that" Twilight said. Celestia lowered her head and smilied.

"I'm very proud of you Silver" she said. I growled, then tilted my head. What in the hay did she mean?


	9. Goodbye

"You passed the test" Celestia said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" I yelled.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, AND IT WAS JUST A TEST!" I was really mad, but seeing Luna and Night emerge from the woods, made me calm down.

Celestia seemed embarrassed,

"Maybe I took it a little too far" she said. I looked at her my eye twitched.

"A _little_ too far" I said.

"Oh, maybe really far" Celestia said.

Everypony was now in the center of town, so this was Celestia's chance to make everything right.

"Everypony I would like to announce that my brother is infact good, and I say that everypony teach him with respect". Celestia said, everypony cheered.

From then on everything was great, but then came the day. I sighed.

"do you have to go" I said. Night nodded,

"I'm sorry but I must, but I promise we'll see each other again". He went on, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Bye" I said.

"I'll miss you".

We hugged one last time then he flew away, I started to cry, then I turned going back to Ponyville. Brine came up to me.

"So, he's gone" he said, I nodded starting to cry even more. Brine hugged me.

"Don't worry he'll be back, he promised, and it's a promise I know he won't break".


End file.
